


A whale lot of problems and being a bitch is... all of them tbh.

by LostKnights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKnights/pseuds/LostKnights
Summary: set during Keith, Krolia and the wolf's time on the space whale, the wolf decides to take Keith as his mate. Keith disagrees, but Krolia thinks it's a wonderful idea considering she always wanted grandchildren.IDK what to say, you probably won't like this, and so probably shouldn't read this since I think it hits most people's squicks. Though if you're in the Keith/Kosmo tag I guess maybe not.





	A whale lot of problems and being a bitch is... all of them tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Like who even would.

The wolf was snarling against his ear, knot threatening to breach him, already swollen 

The wood under his hips and stomach digging in and cutting him. He kicked out and was rewarded with the jaws on his neck tightening even more, a rivulet of something he hoped was just drool tracing down his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching, his mother, and cried out to her. 

‘Krolia! Please,’ 

The wolf behind him stiffened as she approached, setting down her burden and sitting before him. She took his hands from where they were fighting to free himself and crossed them, holding him by the wrists with one hand while the other stroked through his hair. 

‘You shouldn’t fight your new mate during your first bonding.’ 

Sensing she didn’t mean to stop him, the wolf resumed its frantic thrusting, and without his hands to resist the intrusion, the knot finally breached him. 

Searing pain, and he screamed. She stroked his hair and somehow that spurred the wolf on more. Of course she would support the wolf, he’d lost, allowed himself to be mounted like some breeding bitch by a lower life-form, he didn’t even deserve her support. His vision blurred, obscuring her hand on his wrists, and her grip loosened as he submitted. The knot was still small enough to slip in and out of him, eased by the viscous fluid the wolf secreted. Dewclaws scratched his arms, the fabric of his suit rolling and tightening like ropes to keep him bound as he was used. 

A fuck toy. 

She went back to organising their supplies, and he used his freed hand to slip between him and the wolf, fingers squeezing at the knot as it came out of him. Already the size of a lightbulb, and still not finished expanding. It felt to much bigger inside him, and his fingers were stained with blood when he checked his hand. 

The fucking lasted for what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been more than 40 minutes. 40 minutes of being used before the knot started swelling again and with a final thrust it was shoved inside him, locking him to the wolf. Heavy panting next to his ear as he was filled with hot cum, it didn’t seem to end. Gentle licks were applied to the bite on his neck as if it were a tender act after lovemaking, instead of being raped by a wolf. His stomach felt heavy as that same mouth now closed around his whole neck and lifted. He could feel his whole backend scream as it struggled to hold on to the knot with this new position, and he had no choice but to crawl where the wolf wanted to take him. 

To the back of the cave, a den, where he was dropped and laid behind. To sleep, then, and wait for freedom. 

Exhaustion claimed him. 

He wakes up with a fever, body trembling, and already the wolf has made a move on his mouth. Thrusting down his throat and licking at his ass, between his legs. At some point he must have rolled onto his back, a fact the wolf had taken full advantage of. The knot had started catching on his teeth, and he was lucky to lack a gag reflex, nose working overtime to compensate for the fact that his throat was occupied. 

He forced his hands between him and the wolf’s mouth, and had his fingers bitten for the effort. The cave was empty, but he could hear Krolia outside pulling dry firewood from their stores. Her reentry didn’t deter the wolf from using him, and before long, his mouth was filled with knot, jaw stretching wide to accommodate it. 

His fever showed no signs of passing, doubling in intensity as he struggled to swallow all the cum that was pouring into him, force fed semen, and he refused to acknowledge what the fever clinging to his skin meant. 

Seemingly having had enough of licking between his legs, the wolf sat back and started licking at his chest, biting at his nipples. Only that meant his nose was blocked by twitching balls, cutting his airflow off. It had taken hours for the wolf to be able to pull out of him last night, and panic fought through the fever at the thought of suffocation.

Struggling seemed to be futile. If he had his sword he’d cut the damn thing out of him! But Krolia had it, and she wouldn’t let him hurt his new mate, even if the alternative was being smothered to death. 

As his vision started to darken, drawing in around the edges, the wolf lifted and he sucked in lungfuls of the disgusting scented air that clung to the whale. Just as he was counting his blessings, the wolf sat down again. 

 _‘He’s playing with me’_ was the only thing he could think as the balls covering his nose gave another clench and another spurt of cum was forced into him. His nipples were tingling as if they’d been electrocuted, and he tried to force the wolf off them again, this time being successful. 

Until the wolf moved between his legs again, this time licking his dick as it suffocated him. He was responding too, of course he was, growing harder as his vision darkened and cleared. His head was pounding, jaw locked from being spread so wide. If he had to endure this then he would, digging his fingers into the neck fur of the wolf and using the limited mobility he had to thrust into its mouth. 

Yet this was tolerated only for a few moments before he was bitten again, agony searing through his dick and spine, and if he physically could scream he would have done so, the only noise he could make a quiet gurgle. No, his fate was to lie back and take what was given to him, be it soft licks or harsh bites, or violent knotting, he just hadn’t accepted that yet. 

—

The fever took weeks to pass, his whole body aching and sore. Walking was a struggle, whenever he wasn’t being pressed against the rocks and fucked into submission. He still fought, whenever he could, though Krolia had taken to keeping his knife by her side. Whenever the fever took him completely, she and the wolf would go out and hunt together. Often he’d wake to the wolf inside him, or be woken by the wolf pulling him into whatever position he desired Keith to be in. 

The whole time his chest ached, stomach agony like he’d been repeatedly kicked in the balls, between the fever and the pain he almost missed the way his chest was swelling, or how the wolf nibbled and licked at newly forming nubs blooming down his ribs. He vomited when he finally noticed them, two on each side, the skin under swelling.

And then he reached between his legs, fingers pulling on his receding balls before slipping further down and into a new indent, sliding up to the first knuckle. The wolf noticed his movements and came over, biting his fingers out of the way before resuming the same licking he’d done since the beginning. Fire and electricity coated the wolf’s broad tongue, and Keith couldn’t close his legs from the sheer bulk of the beast. When he finally decided to crawl up into position Keith wasn’t crying only from pain, but from horror at the way his body was changing. 

—

Krolia confirmed his fears one evening, tending to a crab roasting over the fire pit. 

‘When I had to leave, I wondered what you’d be like when you got older. I thought of all the memories I’d miss. Your first words, watching you walk, the first time you fought.’ She looked at him over the fire, maternal warmth radiating into her smile. ‘…who you’d fall in love with.’

‘Krolia, I’m not-‘

‘-I’d always wanted grandchildren’ she interrupted, resuming her cooking. ‘And perhaps this isn’t how I’d envisioned you having them, but it seems the wolf’s species can adapt their mates to be suitable for the task, doesn’t it?’ 

The hammer blow, confirming all of his worst fears with a simple smile. It was clean cut for her: He’d submitted to the wolf, and now his body was the wolf’s to do with as he pleased, including altering without his consent to carry children… pups… he didn’t know, he didn’t want to know. 

He mourned, quiet howls of pain as his body became a breeding tool for a beast that never even gave Keith his name. 

Krolia continued cooking. 

—

The fever passed as suddenly as it had started, and with ease Keith could stand and walk, extracting himself from the cave and escaping to the pool. Weeks of sweat and cum had made him rancid, hair knotted and sticking to his head, and leaving his skin itching with bruises and stickiness, and he stripped and scrubbed himself as effectively as he could in the icy water. 

He washed his chest and between his legs as quickly as he could, fingers brushing over each one of his six nipples with repulsion. His balls had vanished completely, leaving only a small mound of flesh behind, and his dick had shrank to almost a footnote. Worse was the thing behind both, a silken wet hole his finger slipped into with no end, curling inside himself in a place he’d never felt before. Before he knew it he was emptying his stomach into the pool, dirtying their bathing water. 

A loud crack sounded, the wolf materialising next to him. Before he could run teeth closed around his ankle and the pulling sensation of being teleported wrapped around him. Back in the cave his leg was pulled out from under him by the wolf, and he twisted over to deliver a firm kick, only to have his foot grabbed mid-air by his mother. 

‘That’s not very honourable Keith, I’d expected your father to raise you better.’ 

Any further protests he had were cut off by the torn dirty remains of his underwear being crammed into his mouth. Krolia and the wolf worked in tandem to wrestle Keith into a presenting position, ass in the air, and face and chest against the ground. His wrists were tied to his knees to keep him from standing, and the wolf jumped up onto him, sharp nails digging into his shoulder blades putting both his weight and the wolf’s combined onto his neck. 

‘Be a good bitch for us Keith. Your mate has been very patient all this time, and I want grandchildren.’ 

She guided the wolf’s cock against his new hole before the wolf forced his way in to the hilt in a single thrust. Blind agony ripped through him, tears welling in his eyes until the edge of the cave blurred away. He screamed through his gag as the wolf repositioned, a dewclaw catching against one of his new nipples as he hunkered down. Like this, more of the wolf’s weight pressed on his body, crushing him and causing him to breathe shallowly. A growl reverberated in the wolf’s chest like a moan before he was fucked into properly, no time given to adjust. 

Each time felt like he was being stabbed with a knife, his new body being torn open and reformed on the wolf’s cock until he was the perfect hole. Sharp furred elbows dug into his waist for purchase as he was repeatedly filled, hot panting in his ear. Throughout the fucking his dick laid untouched, a decoration at best. He was a breeding hole now, to be fucked in one hole for fun and in the second for pups. Filled with squirming aliens before giving birth and having them drink milk from his new tits, and having the entire process repeated again and again until his body gave out. A machine rebuilt for one purpose, and he’d not had a say in any of it.

More than the pain or the humiliation came that mounting horror. The feeling of the wolf’s knot starting to catch against him startled him out of docility - he had to fight, he had to escape. He couldn’t let that thing lock him. More than anything, he couldn’t let himself get pregnant by this beast and his mother’s sick plans. The wolf wasn’t his mate, he was a twisted alien rapist hell bent on knocking Keith up. 

Gathering his strength, he pulled his knees close and toppled the wolf off and rolled. His hands were still strapped to his knees but if he could get his kni-

—

He didn’t know how long it had been when he woke up, head pounding and tongue thick, but the damage was clear. Behind him the wolf slumbered, tied to Keith’s body by his thick knot. His mother’s hands combed through the tangles in his hair, knuckles bruised from where she’d punched him unconscious. His whole abdomen felt bruised and scratched, and when another pulse of cum added to the pressure inside him, he wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me


End file.
